Three Hearts, Three Souls, One Skies
by Tears of Hearts
Summary: So...Reborn come to Japan to train Vongola Decimos' candidate. But, he didn't expect for the candidate to have brother and sister! What the heck is with this information Iemitsu gave him? Not only that, these siblings seems to hide something from him, something big that he certainly wouldn't expect and like. Summary sucks...might change it later...rating might also change..


**Chapter 1: Forbidding Feeling**

_Sicily, Italy_

It was dawn, at a clichéd shady bar. The place is dim, quiet, and cigarette smoke pervades the air. The two men at the bar nursing drinks don't even bother turning around as the door opened and a shadow invaded the place.

"Reborn," the first man called the newcomer.

"Called out by the Old Man again?" he continued.

"The popular one have it tough. Is it Rome this time? Venice?" the second man asked, as he drank his drink.

As was the life of the notorious mafia hitman. Sure, he was always busy, but life was never boring, and his skills were needed once again. Reborn never thought that he'd end up going into teaching, but his merciless training style had already worked in turning out one exceptional Mafia boss. Take the Tenth Cavallone Boss for example... He somehow manage to turn the clumsy, wimpy teenager to a formidable leader at a young age. Though, he still retain his clumsy streak when there's none of his men around...well, he has a lot of fun trying to change that. Keyword being _trying_.

"It's Japan," 'Reborn' answered silently as he sat beside them.

Intakes of breath from the two men, who rotate sharply. "Japan! So the Old Man finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey," Reborn said, almost to himself, as he point his gun to some mafioso.

**BANG!**

XXX

_Namimori, Japan(At the same time)_

A girl was sitting on the cushion arranged together as she stared at the guy kneeling in front of her.

"So, it's true?" she asked with soft voice.

"My apologies, Hime-sama, but I'm afraid, yes, it's true," the guy raised his head as he look into his leader's eyes. "The Hitman Reborn is coming to Japan,"

The two continued to stare for a while. The guy trying to show that he wasn't lying. The girl tried to find any lies in his eyes. Sastified, she nodded and plopped down into the cushions, silmustaneously hearing the relief escaped from the guy. She ignored it in favor of thinking the matter over.

"How troublesome," she muttered. "It seems like this time our peaceful life finally end..."

And she was never wrong, my dear...

* * *

A young boy was staring,no..glaring would be better, at the screen in front him. He has re-read the information countless time, and still he could not believe it. He has hacked the Vongola's main database and checked over their recent activities. The newest news steal his attention.

'Hitman Reborn is coming to Japan' he processed that one sentence in his head.

...

...So...

What does this has to do with him?

The young boy turned away and lay on his bed.

"Damnit, they can't be serious, choosing someone out their cycle?! They must have been that desperate..." he muttered angrily. "I wonder who is the candidate..."

'I got a bad feeling about this... Maybe that freaky boss of mine has a hand in this?'

If only he know...

* * *

It was just another rare night with his friends. They were doing karaoke and arcade till it was late, making up to the many time he couldn't join them. The teenager was enjoying himself very much. It's rare for him to join his 'friends' as he was always busy.

But, there's something that night that make him feel unsettling and it's been bugging him for awhile now.

Maybe he's just too tired with all the stress lately?

Yeah…must be that…

'I guess I was just thinking too much huh?'

Oh…dear, no one ever told him not to ignore his intuition, huh? He's in for a tough time…

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, here come a new story...a few notice, please...

firstly, this is NOT a continuation of The Empty Sky if you're wondering. i'm still in process for that one. got some problem with the characters.

second, this is not a story where 'tsuna has a brother that is choosen for Decimo's title instead of him but Tsuna is a better candidate'.


End file.
